A Friendship Between Two Rich Girls
by 4everallways
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry. When Theresa goes to visit her childhood friend Daphne what will Cronus do? When the two girls and Atlanta, who stayed at home go missing, what will the boys do? When they meet the remaining members of the Scooby Doo gang will two others recognize each other? PM me if you have an idea or a really good reason for me to continue it
1. Prologe

**This is my first story on Fanfiction. No flaming, please and thanks. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these shows, I just right about them.**

**Prologue:**

In the back alleys of a town known as Coolsville, a certain god of time approaches three prison escapees that he had released not ten minutes ago. After a week of plotting and watching the orange haired teen through his magic pool, he has finally gathered these criminals together to help him with his latest idea on how he was going to get rid of those seven annoying teenagers.

"Okay, first of all, thank you for breaking us out of prison. Second, who are you?" One of them askes him.

"This is of no concern to you. What you should know is that I am offering you a deal. A way of getting revenge of those four kids and that dog who put you away in prison. If you accept my offer, though we are doing it my way," Cronus tells them. The second decides to challenge this strange man.

"And if we refuse?"

"I will send you straight back to your prison cells," He tells them without hesitating. After briefly consulting to the others, the first man speaks up.

"Alright, we'll do it. Now what do you want us to do?"

"Follow me," Cronus tells them, opening a portal. "I promise you, those kids won't know what hit them." The three figures have shocked expressions on their faces, but after a few seconds of brief hesitation, they follow Cronus through the portal to who knows where.

**Sorry this chapter is really short, but I wanted to just make a small introduction to the story. Please review! Its how I know people are actually reading my story! K, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's the next chapter. This one is mainly going to be focused on the friendship between Theresa and Daphne. Oh, and for the sake of this story, lets pretend that Phantom Rising didn't happen.**

**Disclaimer: No, I said before, I do not own either of these.**

**Chapter 1:**

Theresa's P.O.V:

I pulled my shiny red convertible up in my old friend's driveway. I looked up at the giant grey mansion. It looked the exact same as I remembered it. I haven't seen her for years! The last time I did see her, she couldn't stop talking about her amazing new friends. Okay, I admit, I was pretty jealous. She was like my childhood best friend. No one else understood me the way she did. Everyone else really faked his or her friendship. They just wanted to get close to my money. Same thing went for boyfriends. This thought made my mind swim

No! I would not allow myself to think about that! I came here for a break. To see an old friend. Not to think about him, and how amazing and wonderful, and brave he is. Stop it! Get a grip, Theresa. I pick up my small bag, and head for the front door. I reach up to knock, but before I can, the door bursts open and I am pulled into a crushing hug.

"Theresa!" She screams in my ear.

"Daphne!" I yell returning her hug. We both pull away gasping for air. "How have you been? How are your friends, you know the ones you told me about! And how is that whole mystery solving thing going?" I realize that I have started to babble, so I pull away and let her speak.

"Lots of questions! Um, good, good, and good! Now what about you? I haven't heard from you for so long! All I know is that your dad sent you to boarding school in New Olympia. So? What's it like? And what about your friends?" She asks me

"Can we head upstairs first? So I can put my stuff down? I promise I'll tell you all about it." I could se a hint of disappointment in her look, but she just smiled and nodded.

We made our way upstairs, where I put my stuff down. She sits cross-legged on her bed and looks up at me eagerly.

"So, tell me all about it," She says. "What are your friends like?"

"Well, they are all very different. I have six really good ones." I pull out a photo and point to each one. "There's Herry. he eats a lot. And sometimes he's really slow to pick up on stuff. Then there is Odie. Boy genius right there. The guy creates his own computer software programs. Then next to him is Neil. He's a model, and he seriously can't get enough of himself. That one there is Atlanta. She loves sports and is a complete tomboy. She also has quite fiery temper. Then the one with purple hair is Archie. Literally the most annoying person you will ever meet. He nicknamed me Drama Queen. He said that if he could by the colours from whoever owns them, he would re-name hot pink Theresa because it's a `dramatic colour'. " I stop talking and take a breath.

"You missed one," Daphne says, and then points to Jay.

"Oh. Him. Right. That's Jay. He's uptight, obsessive over school, and needs to just sit back and chill, but even with his flaws, he's still one of the best friends I've ever had." I stop and look up at Daphne, and see her smiling at me.

"You like him, don't you?" She asks me.

"No, I just. Fine. Maybe just a little bit."

"Tell me more about him. I'm curious," she says.

"Well, he is very uptight. He can't take a break from his job. We barely ever see him in a state where he will freely talk to us about anything besides his job."

"What's his job?" Daphne asks with curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, well, he's a…a…" I stutter trying to get this sentence out. And then I don't know what happened. I lost control of my actions. The whole thing came spilling out. About the prophecy, the descendants, Cronus, my powers. I don't know why I said it; I guess I needed to tell someone. Daphne looked shocked when I finally finished, but I could tell that she believed me.

"Wow. That must be tough."

"Ya," I breathed. "But u can't tell anyone about this! Or that I told you. If a certain some one found out you knew he would kill me. And I'd get a whole lecture about how important it is to keep our secret and that Cronus could use someone else knowing to his advantage."

"How right you are, Theresa. It's almost time for my plan to take place." Cronus tells himself while watching the two girls through his magic pool. Their image disappears and Cronus laughs to himself, and walks away.

**Ok, well there you go. Chapter one is finished. The next chapter will be a bit shorter, because I don't want to bore you with conversations. And I'm just going to say now that almost the whole story will be in Theresa's P.O.V. Bye! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I said before that this chapter will short, but not shorter than the last. But I am updating! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Scooby Doo or Class of the Titans, or any of their characters. Only my creative mind!**

We had been talking for about an hour after I blurted out my secret. She wanted to know everything. From the first time I met Cronus to how I got the giant scar on my leg.

**~Flashback~**

We heard that Cronus's giants had been sighted in the park. Just a normal day for us. Send the henchmen to do all the work. I had been incredibly exhausted after a lesson with Persephone, but of course I still had to go with them.

We got to the park to find the giants terrorizing people at the park. All of my friends ran and started to fight the giants but I wobbled out of the truck clutching my head. "Are you okay, Theresa?" Jay had come back. That's sweet. I smiled and nodded at him so he ran off to help the others.

I decided to walk around, check out the surroundings. Cronus wouldn't just set his giants loose for no reason. Either he had a bigger plan, or he himself was lurking around somewhere close. I could sense his presence. I knew he was nearby.

"I know you're here Cronus," I hissed "Come out and play."

**"**Theresa, dear. Am I that predictable?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

He summons his scythe and throws it at me.

I know I should have been expecting this, but I wasn't. In a moment of pure shock I stood still for a millisecond. Then I came to my senses and tried to jump out of the way before it hit my stomach. It did, how ever end up sinking into my thigh. I screeched in pain and watched him walk over, ready to finish me off. So this was how it was going to end.

Out of the blue, another metal blade clashes with his before it can descend on my skull.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." I can hear a voice say through clenched teeth. It turns out to be Jay. I turn around to see everyone else gathering around where we are standing. Herry and Odie cross their arms Atlanta walks over to stand beside Archie. Neil examines himself in his mirror. Typical Neil.

"Well this is my cue to go. Ta ta," Cronus says before disappearing into a portal

"Are you ok?" Jay asks me bending down.

"I'll survive." I answer

"Lets go," He tells everyone before bending down and picking me up

"It's ok," I tell him while trying to hide my blush

"No, its not," He answers, and gives me one of those don't-mess-with-me faces. I just sighed and let him carry me to Herry's truck.

** ~End of flashback~**

I finish the story and Daphne looks at me with a look of pure horror on her face

"That must have been terrible!"

"Ya," I breathe.

There's a knock on the door and Daphne's butler opens the door.

"It is time for dinner Miss Blake. Hello Theresa, splendid to see you again."

"Thank you Jenkins, we'll be right down," She tells him. He nods, and walks back down stairs. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I answer, and link my arm with hers. We skip all the way downstairs.

At dinner, we talked to Daphne's parents, and shared stories since I haven't seen them for like, ever! I was getting up to clear my plate when I was suddenly pulled into a vision. Cronus was coming out of a portal and grabbing two wrists. I couldn't see the faces. Then it just abruptly ended. I realize that someone is trying to talk to me.

"Theresa, dear are you okay?" Daphne's mom asks me

"Ya, I'm just fine, thanks," I respond. I must just be overtired. It can't be that big of a deal.

After dinner, we go back upstairs to Daphne's room.

"So, Theresa. What exactly happened downstairs? Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I was just staring off into space," I respond calmly

"Okay, if you say so. So, what type of movie do you want to watch?" Daphne asks me.

"Hmm, how about a horror flick?"

"Okay, I just got a new one. It's supposed to be really scary. The critics gave it four-and-a-half stars."

"That sounds good," I say. We quickly settle down with a big bowl of popcorn. `Wow, first time I actually get popcorn! There's no Herry to eat the whole bowl!' I think to myself.

The movie is half over when suddenly a hand wraps around my wrist. I can tell the same person has grabbed Daphne because of the horror in her eyes with my free arm I reach for my PMR and stuff it in my pocket, making sure the figure doesn't notice. Quickly with my hand in my pocket I hit the S.O.S button so that even if the figure takes it off me, the guys and Atlanta will know I'm in trouble.

The last thing I remember before being hit in the head was turning around and glaring into Cronus's eyes, and seeing Daphne's already unconscious body. Then, the world went black.

**Ooooh, I left it on a cliffhanger! I'm so mean! The next chapter will briefly switch to Atlanta's point of view before going back to Theresa's. Ok by for now!**

**~4everallways**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter 3! Yay! In this chapter the p.o.v is going to change a lot. The other chapters are going to pretty much be one person the whole time. I'd like to give a shout out to my first ever reviewer, Kiwi ingenuity. You rock! *Does happy dance* Ok, I'll stop now cuz I'm pretty sure your not reading this to hear me talk.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these shows or their characters. *Sniffles***

Atlanta's P.O.V:

It was a nice day for a jog. Archie was busy so I decided to go without him. Theresa better be having fun with her friend. If not she will have left me alone with five guys for nothing!

I round the corner and enter the park but stop in my tracks when I see Cronus and his giants towering over me.

"Hello there, Atlanta. Fancy meeting you here! " He knows as well as I do that I'm heavily outnumbered.

"Sorry can't say the same," I reply dryly. "Oh look at the time. I must be going. Catch you later I turn around to sprint away, but instead feel something large clasp around my ankle. Seconds later I am being picked up and held upside down. My PMR falls out of my pocket, and noticing this, Cronus brings his foot down on it.

"Won't be needing this anymore, will you." He smiles smugly at me before motioning to one of the giants. He opens a portal just as one of them hits me in the head.

Theresa's P.O.V:

I slowly wake up to a giant pounding in my head. Now that I'm fully alert, I also notice the searing pain in my ankle. "Great," I hiss to myself. Recapping the events of the day, I realize that Cronus must've broken it to make sure I couldn't move, or try anything.

Finally taking in my surroundings I realize that I am alone. Where was Daphne? The room I was sitting in was fully enclosed. The only door was a small hatch in the roof. It was closed, and most likely locked. On top of all of that, it was about twelve feet off the ground.

I hear the hatch open and look up to stare into the cold eyes of a figure I know all too well.

"Theresa, dear you're awake," I hear Cronus say.

"What did you do to my friend, Cronus?" I yell up at him.

"She's fine. For now. I just put her with some old friends to be reacquainted with. I see him smile viciously.

"What do you want with her?"

"I have use for some of the villains her and her friends put in jail. Letting them get their revenge with her is kind of my payment for the task they have to complete."

"And that would be?" I try.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He turns to walk away but stops, obviously remembering something else. "Oh, and Theresa? I didn't want you to get too lonely, so I decided to pick up Atlanta from the park! Now wasn't that nice of me? You can spend your last hours together!" He shoots me one last evil grin before slamming the hatch and relocking it.

A small holographic image appears in one corner of my cell. It is of a girl with short, spikey red hair. Her wrists are chained together, much like mine. The one difference is that I notice a small pool of acid sitting below her dangling legs. Cronus could drop her in at any time.

"Atlanta!" I yell at her.

"Theresa! Are you okay?" I nod yes before telling her about my ankle.

"Are you okay?" I ask, returning her question.

"I'll be fine. I just have the world's largest headache!

"Alright! How are we going to get out of this one?" I ask her. "My PMR!" I yell through the screen. Her face lights up when I pull the small blue device out of my pocket. But my smile turns into a frown quite quickly. "He may not have remembered to take it off of me, but It's still broken enough to make any calls."

"Great," she says. Just then I notice that there's one more, small item in my cell. I crawl over to it, wincing the entire way. Noticing the flashing and changing numbers on the small black ball, my face falls.

"Lanta! There's a bomb in here!"

"Great, how much time do you have left?" She asks me.

"About six hours," I tell her.

"Same," she tells me. I can tell she noticed my confused look so she continued. "Six hours until I'm dropped into that goop," she motions to it with her foot.

"Oh." I say. So what are we going to do?"

"Well we can't really do much. Your leg is broken and I'm pretty sure I can't just swing and jump over all of this. Even if I could I think I have a concussion." I sigh, and then slump down into the wall.

"So now what do we do? Just wait here for the boys to find us?" I ask her.

"Well yeah, I guess. We can't really do much more."

"Man I hate playing damsel in distress."

"You and me both Theresa, you and me both.

Jay's P.O.V:

Combat class. I guess it's okay. You get used to the god of war yelling at you all the time. But lucky Theresa gets to go off to her friends house while we are all still here. Minus Atlanta. Theresa. She's so beautiful. I miss her, even though she's only been gone a day.

"Jay? Jay! Is anybody in there?" Archie says before knocking lightly on my head with his fist.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What's up, Arch?"

"I said that I'm worried about Atlanta. Her runs are never this long. "

"You can try calling her," I suggest to him. Poor guy. He loves a girl who's completely oblivious to his feelings towards her. If he calls and she picks up, he'll probably get her yelling at him about how she can take care of herself.

"No answer. She always picks up," Archie says as he comes over to stand beside me.

"Odie," I call out to the boy-genius. He turns his head to look at me questioningly. "Can you track Atlanta's PMR? She's not picking up.

"I'm on it," he replies. Less than a minute later He speaks up again. "I can't catch her signal, Jay."

"What does that mean?" Archie asks him, his worry showing more and more.

"It means that her PMR is broken." He tells us. By this point Herry and Neil stopped to listen to our conversation as well.

"Okay, guys. We're heading to the park." I tell them.

We've headed out to Herry's truck which is parked in the school parking lot, and in to time we are speeding towards the park. Getting out we run towards the park, to start looking.

"I think I found something!" Neil yells from one side of the park. We all race over but instead of a broken PMR he holds candy wrapper. "Did you know that the inside of candy wrappers are shiny? I look good even when I'm staring into one!" Everyone groans, and then we resume our search.

About five minutes later I see a small blue device peeking through the long blades of grass. "I found it! I yell to my friends, who quickly scurry over my way.

"Look, there's a note attached!" Archie tells me. I take it and unfold the small piece of paper. I hold the paper out in front of me so my friends can read over my shoulders.

_Boys,_

_If you are reading this note, you have obviously found that Atlanta is missing. Well, I have her. Place your hand on the print below if you wish to come after her. I'd go quickly if I were you. You don't have much time left. _

_Cronus._

_P.S: You think Theresa and her friend are safely in her house. Think again. _

Reading the last part my heart must've stopped. Without hesitating I place my hand on the print.

"Jay, wait it could be a…" But Odie never got to finish his sentence, for a bright light shone in our faces, causing us to close our eyes.

Fred's P.O.V:

I was walking through the halls of our school, with Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. It was Saturday, but I forgot some books in my locker, and there's some sort of seminar going on today, so the school was open. I spin the lock on my locker, before yanking the door open. I reach for my books when a small note floats down to the floor.

"Ruts Rat?" Scooby asks me. I bend down to pick up the note, and slowly unfold it.

"I don't know, Scoob. But it's addressed to all of us. I say. The note read:

_Dear Mystery Incorporated. You don't know me, but I know you. I have your friend. If you want her back, press your hand to the print below. It will transport you to her whereabouts. Good luck._

"Wow, that's creepy," Shaggy says. I reach out to touch my hand to the paper but stop when I hear Velma speak up.

"You aren't seriously going to believe that note, are you? No matter what it says, that is scientifically impossible!" I shrug and start to press my hand to the paper.

"Well, It's worth a try. When my hand comes in contact with the paper, a bright light blinds us all, and when I open my eyes, I realize that I am no longer in Coolsville High.

**Well, there you go. I was thinking about ending it after the talk between Theresa and Atlanta, but then I realized I'm not that cruel of a person. Plus, after the ridiculously short length of my last few chapters, I think I owed you this long one. Ok, I think I still have homework to do, so bye! And Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again faithful readers! Please please please let me know what you think of this story! And also, I want to know what you look for in a good story, friendship action, romance, what? Let me know both of these things through reviews, and ill try to incorporate any suggestions! On the romance topic, it's coming ;) maybe not this chapter, but ill get to it. And I'm not trying to deprive the A/A lovers, ill get to them too. I'm new to this, remember? Ok here's the story now **

Jay's P.O.V

My vision was clearing after being momentarily blinded by the light. The first thing I noticed is that we are no longer at the park. And that the rest of the team, minus the obvious Atlanta and Theresa were all here. Instead, however we were standing outside of a cave. "Is everyone alright?" I ask them. In reply, I receive a bunch of yeses and in Neil's case, an "I hope my hair is okay!"

It finally dawns on me that we are not the only ones standing here. Across from us stand a very confused group of people. Correction, three _people_ and a _dog._ One is muttering something about how she must be dreaming, and that this is scientifically impossible. Her and Odie would make a cute couple. I make a mental note to talk to Theresa later about matchmaking advice. That is if we find her.

The other group looks all very different. The only girl has short brown hair, glasses and wears an orange turtleneck sweater. She looked like she really cared about always looking neat and tidy. One guy looked like her complete opposite. Un-tucked green t-shirt, messy golden hair, and what looked like an attempt at growing a goatee. Then of course there's the dog. You would assume why _he _would be different from the others.

The last one looked up at the exact same time I turned to look at him. He had perfectly combed blond hair, and wore an ascot. Hang on... I know him! No, It can't be! Why _him _of all people! Mister I've always got to be more perfect than Jay. And that shows he is. More perfect isn't even proper grammar. Stupid Jay. I mean stupid me! UGH!

"Jay? Jay is that really you," He calls out to me.

"Fred. How wonderful to see you again," I mutter through clenched teeth. By now he's walking over to me.

"Jay! How you been, buddy?" I feel his hard hand slap me on the back. There he goes again. Probably already planning how to prove he was better. Typical.

"I've been fine. But if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do."

"Oh, yeah! I received this note today. It said this guy kidnapped our friend. Velma here still can't believe that it's possible for what happened to have happened."

"Wait," I say quickly getting out of my funk for a brief moment. "You say your friend was kidnapped. Did she say anything about having an old friend staying with her this weekend?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah she did. Said something about being really excited to hangout with an old buddy of hers."

"Well then your friend is friends with our friend. She got kidnapped by Cronus as well."

"Hang on, Cronus? As in the God of Time, Cronus?"

"Yes," I reply to him, already knowing not to try denying it. Fred can be very persistent when he wants to, and it's quite annoying.

"Right that explains A LOT. Now what's going on here? Why is our friend missing?" I take a deep breath and explain everything. About each of us being descendants of Greek heroes, the prophecy, everything.

"…The one thing I don't know is what Cronus wants with your friend," I finish. I see the pure look of shock on all of their faces.

"Prove it," The girl, I think her name was Velma, said.

"Okay. Herry, do your thing I tell the heavy muscled teen. Herry walks over to the nearest tree and rips it out of the ground.

"Okay, talk to me," Velma says.

"Well, Cronus kidnapped our friends. Your friend's friend, along with another girl, Atlanta. We should probably start walking into that cave because most likely, that's where Cronus is holding our friends. We better hurry too, because the letter we received said that we wouldn't have much time," I say, before starting to walk into the cave.

My group starts to follow me, and the others slightly hesitantly start to follow Fred. Of course. He becomes the leader of his group too. Always having to be equal to or better than me.

"So I haven't properly introduced my friends to you, Jay. This is Velma, Shaggy, and the dog is Scooby Doo. And to your friends, my name is Fred."

"This is Herry, Neil, Odie and Archie," I reply. We've fallen into a small silence, but Archie speaks up, only loud enough for me to hear him.

"So how do you know this Fred guy," he asks me.

"We went to the same summer camp every year when we were kids. He was always trying to be better then me at everything. But now he denies it all and pretends that we're old buddies. Gods, he gets on my nerves."

"Jay, the fearless leader, the one who doesn't show dislike to anyone besides Cronus is fazed by some guy who annoyed him as a kid? Wow. I don't even recognize you right now." I grunt in response to this and realize that we've come to a fork in the cave.

"We'll have to split up," Fred and I say at the same time. I turn to glare at him, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Okay, Jay what do you think?" Odie asks

"Well, there's nine of us if you include Scooby. Neil, choose a tunnel."

"Huh?" Neil says momentarily glancing up from his mirror.

"Neil, just choose a way.

"Okay, umm that way," He points to the right.

"Alright. Odie, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby go that way. Neil, Archie, Herry, _Fred_ and I will go that way." I take off in the direction Neil pointed.

The others nod and slowly begin to go the opposite direction. I take the lead. In your face, Fred! We wander for a while in in silence; all caught up in our own thoughts before Archie once again is the one to break it.

"So, Fred. You and Jay are old buddies, huh?" I turn and send him a glare, which he returns with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, Jay and I have known each other for a long time! We went to this camp together! There was rock climbing a whole bunch of stuff! Poor Jay could barely get up the wall though. And then there was that time when some older guys tricked him into thinking the boogeyman was after him. He wet the bed he was so scared!"

Herry, Archie and Neil have a look of pure joy on their faces. You can tell their stifling back laughter. I give them a laugh-and-your-toast look.

"I was six!" I say in my defense "Anyways, shouldn't we be focusing on finding the girls?" The other guys were all so caught up in make-fun-of-Jay-time that I was the only one who noticed we were coming up to a set of three doors. "Look! I bet you they're behind one of those doors."

"Okay, now the problem is finding out which one."

Theresa's P.O.V:

Great. Only fifteen minutes left before I get blown sky high and Atlanta gets eaten by acid. Fun. And who in Hades knows what's happening to Daphne. Either the guys aren't coming or they're really late. "Hey Atlanta?" I ask the holographic projection of her.

"Yeah?"

If this is the end, I should probably tell at least someone who I like."

"Oh come on, Theresa! One, this is NOT the end. Two, everyone already knows your head over heals in love with Jay!"

"Is it really that obvious," I ask sheepishly

"Yes, it is! From both of you."

"What is that supposed to…" The sound of voices cuts me off.

"Okay, now the problem is figuring out which one," Says a voice I've never heard before.

"Maybe Neil could choose a door again," I recognize that voice as Herry and my eyes light up.

"Well, There are three girls, so one could be behind each door," says another person. Wait… I know that voice! Very well actually. Jay!

"Atlanta, yell on three, okay?" She nods her head and I count down on my fingers. Three, two, one.

"GUYS!"

**Okay, that should give you enough for now. I'll try to update soon, but I'm getting pounded with homework lately. So I understand that Jay may seem a little OOC in this chapter, but hey. I'm trying to show the fact that he's just another teenage guy. He can hold a grudge and loose his cool every once in a while, too! Okay, so I have a bad habit of writing REEEAAALLLY long authors notes so I'm going to say goodbye now. Okay, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm back! Thank you to my reviewers, and I'm happy that you are enjoying this story. Now, without further talking, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: To my dismay, I do not and probably never will own these two show. -_-**

Jay's P.O.V:

"GUYS!" I jump at the sound of the voices that I know very well. I look over to see that my three companions have also seemed to leap out of their socks.

"Theresa?" I yell to her wondering where she was.

"Down here! Atlanta's behind the other door! Hurry there is fifteen minutes until the timer goes off!" I don't have to ask her any further questions; I jump right into what all my friends call my "leader mode."

"Archie, go that way, I think that's where Theresa said Atlanta is. Hurry. Herry, go find a really thick rope, and make sure it's long enough to reach the floor down there," I said, pointing to the floor of the dungeon Theresa is in.

"What about me?" Fred asks me. Oh, right. I forgot we had a tag-along.

"I don't know, just stay here for now." I kneeled down next to the dungeon and tried to pry the door open. No such luck. Sighing, I sit back while checking the clock and anxiously waiting Herry's return.

Archie's P.O.V:

I stopped at the door for a second to pray to the Gods that the door was unlocked. Kidding. I don't do that kind of stuff. Instead of worrying about it, I just kicked the door down. I walked in and stared up at Atlanta hanging by her hands over a pool of acid.

"Archie?" she says

"No, its Neil." I reply sarcastically. "Who else do you know with purple hair and a gold ankle brace."

"Would you just get me down from here?" I can tell that she's impatient, and wants to get down so she can kick some Cronus butt. I don't blame her. I want a piece of him myself for doing this to her.

"What else do you think I'm going to do? I pull out my whip and think for a minute before letting it out, and wrapping it around a bar on the ceiling. Looking around, I see a knife and pick it up.

Atlanta notices this, and yells down at me.

"What are you doing? Do you want me to drop into that stuff?"

"Just trust me on this one." Quickly, I pull myself up on the whip and swing on it like Tarzan. In mid swing I through the knife, and it hits the chain attached to Atlanta, and the ceiling. Just as she's about to fall in I grab her wrist, and pull on the whip, so we land on the ground. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?

She mumbles something I make out as "Dork" or "Idiot almost got me killed" before turning to the door. I put my whip back in my pocket and follow her out.

Theresa's P.O.V:

I looked up and saw that Herry had finally come back with the rope Jay asked him to get. I still had no idea how it would do any good. "Jay, I broke my leg. I don't know how easily I'll be able to hang on!"

"Okay, that's new. Hmm..." He seemed to be stuck for a while.

"Jay? If you aren't to busy up there, this bomb's going to blow in four minutes!"

"Right, okay. Wait! I got it." He started to tie a loop in the end of the rope, and I had absolutely no clue what he was doing. "Herry, I'm going to stick my foot in the end of the loop. You hold onto the other end of the rope and slowly lower me down. I'll hold onto Theresa, and you raise us up. "

I could feel my cheeks turning red at the thought of being pressed so close to Jay. I was now scared to look at him, afraid I would turn even redder. I looked up and saw Jay coming down on the rope, so I tried to inch myself closer to his general area to make it easier for him.

I grab onto the rope with one, and put my other around his neck. He put his free arm around my waist. I could feel the blush creeping up on my face once again. I take a quick glance at the timer. Oh crap!

"Herry! Speed it up! There's only one minute left on the timer," I yell up at him. He starts to raise us higher until we are above ground. I pull myself onto the ledge so that Jay wouldn't have to help me. Just seconds after, the bomb goes off. "Thanks," I breathe.

"No problem. Now as soon as Arch gets back with Atlanta, we should get out of here."

"What about Daphne?" That voice came from someone I had never seen before.

"I'm sorry, not meaning to be rude but who are you?" I ask him.

"I'm Fred. Daphne's friend. You must be Theresa.

"It's nice to meet you. Now lets go find her."

As if on cue, Archie returned, with Atlanta walking beside him. She looked all right. Aside from the fact that she looked like she was about to scream if she didn't hit something, or someone fast.

"Hey guys," she said, although you could tell she was still on the verge of loosing her temper. What did Archie do this time?

"Okay, well we should find your friend, Theresa. Then we should get out of here. Can you sense anything?"

"I think…" I start before Neil interrupts me. Wow, this whole time I didn't even know he was here. You learn something new everyday, I guess.

"We don't need Theresa to figure this out. My wonderful luck got us to them, and my wonderful luck now tells me that her little friend is sitting right behind that door."

"Please let me strangle him." I hear Atlanta ask Jay. Yep. She snapped.

"Sorry no can do. You know what, lets just go with it. What other ideas do we have?"

"Fine. But after this, if I hear any talking about hair, teeth, skin, or how he's ALWAYS right, he shouldn't be surprised to find his head shaved bald again." After hearing Atlanta say that, it isn't to shocking to the most of us when Neil lets out a small squeak and pulls out his mirror. I'm guessing he was checking to make sure he still had all his hair.

"Okay, lets go." Jay starts walking towards the door, but seems to forget something. Oh! I know what he's forgetting! ME! "Hey, Theresa? Do you want me to call Hermes for a portal?"

"Are you kidding me? Daphne's my friend. I think I can handle a broken leg." I try to stand up, but of course fall right back over. Jay is right there to catch me, and I have to stare up into his smirking I-told-you-so face. I raise my eyebrows at him, and he sighs knowing that I won't give up so easily.

He wraps his arm around my waist, and I wrap mine around his shoulder and together we start walking for the door.

"If you two are done flirting, don't we have to save Theresa's friend?"

I turn to glare at Archie, who was the one to speak and he just returns it with a smirk.

"Sure, Arch. I mean, the sooner we're done the sooner you'll be able to spend time with Atlanta, right?" Now it's his turn to go beet red and glare at me. I turn to look at Atlanta, who has confusion written all over her face. The poor girl is completely oblivious.

"Okay, lets go."

Together, Jay and I make our way towards the door. We open it to find what? Oh just another long corridor. Apparently, we have to do even more walking. Well, no doubt this takes longer than it could of, with me and my stupid leg.

Well, we finally made it to the end of the hall and Fred pokes his head around the corner. When he pulls back, he looks like someone who had been in a horror movie.

"No! But I don't understand! How are they here?"

Velma's P.O.V:

"So did you say that you once used old radio parts to make a communication devise?" I ask Odie. I'm completely fascinated with his work. He's like a boy genius. Just like me, but I'm of course, a girl.

"Yeah. It was really quite easy when you think about it."

"That is so cool. So any trace of your friends or Daphne yet?"

"No. But I'm pretty sure the others found them. With Neil's impossible good luck, it probably only took them ten minutes. I'd call them on my PMR, but I already know that there wouldn't be a signal."

"I'm hungry."

"Rah, ree roo.

"Well I only have a couple of Scooby snacks left, so split them up evenly," I Shaggy and Scooby, before tossing them the box.

You don't have to be a genius to know that Scooby will have finished them off before Shag even gets a chance to look in the box. Cue his response.

"Hey!"

I knew it.

"Hang on a second, does anyone else hear growling?" Odie asks.

"Now that you say something, I do. What could it be?" Asked and answered. Just as the words escape my mouth, some sort of mythical monster jump out at us.

"ZOINKS!"

**Okay, I think I'll leave it there for a while. Sorry for not updating very quickly, I was really busy. BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE! I'll try to update sooner next time. What do you think Fred saw? Make your guess! R&R! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Look who's updating? I think I need to change the genre of the story. It isn't really romancy…. I can't do romance without it turning out cheesy. Oh well. So the last chapter was really confusing and I'll try to clear up all the confusion in this one. No promises on the romance.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own. Wish I did.**

Theresa's P.O.V:

Fred didn't look scared. Just shocked. The rest of us go to look around the corner to see three men. Nothing was abnormal about them but the fact that they're wearing some sort of Halloween costume. Isn't it November? The one thing that does catch my eye is Daphne sitting in the corner. Our eyes lock and I can see that she's slowly inching along the wall towards us.

"I can't believe that they're here! Aren't they supposed to be in jail?" Fred mumbles to himself.

"Fred, who are these people?" Jay asks him.

"I don't know, but they need to learn to properly accessorize. Monster costumes are out." I roll my eyes and turn back to Fred.

"They're all people that my friends and I put in jail. And they're wearing their old costumes. The first one is dressed up as The Creeper. His real name is Mr. Carswell. He was the bank president, and used the creeper costume to rob his own bank. The second was Zeb, who dressed up as a witch to look for a money truck he dumped in the lake years ago. The last is Zeke, Zeb's partner in crime, who dressed up as a zombie."

"Wow. So basically you're telling me you caught a bunch of guys in costumes. _Very_ impressive," the sarcasm lingers in Jay's voice. The bored expression on his face is obviously over the top. And Archie calls me the drama queen. I elbow him hard in the gut.

"Ow."

"Come on. A few goofs in a costume. And what, we have Herry? I think we'll be okay. Let's go in there and get my friend back. I slowly start limping towards the doorway. Well, limping isn't really the right word. It's more like hopping. The others just shrug and follow me. Jay catches up to me and I put my arm back around his shoulder. But a scythe whipping out of nowhere catches onto Jay's shirt and throws him against the wall. Leaving me to fall on my butt. Hard.

"Hello Jay. Nice to see you found your friend. You see, I may have been hoping she'd get blown to bits, but with you on the job I knew it would be very unlikely. My dear Theresa, you were simply bait. My friends here will finish you all off." He gestures to the men behind him.

"Ha! In your dreams Cronus! You seem to be forgetting how strong I am! I can take them down any day."

"But you see Herry, they won't be human when I'm through with them. Gentlemen, if you would do me the honor of putting your masks on."

The criminals did as they were asked, and Cronus turns to them while muttering something in ancient Greek. Now I'm not fluent but I know that whenever he says something in the language, it has to be a spell. The air around the criminals starts to glow green. When Cronus is done, he turns back to us. "Have fun with these three, kids. Those masks are no longer masks."

Being the coward he is, he opens a portal and escapes, not wanting to stay and risk being sent back to his hated prison cell.

"Creeper."

"Ahahaha!"

"Uhhhh"

"Well now they are even MORE scary knowing that they're REAL!" Fred yells.

"We can take them. Herry and Archie, take em' down! Atlanta, go get Theresa's friend from the other side of the room. Neil, stay here with me."

"What about me?" I ask Jay, who as usual is being the leader he is.

"You just stay here, too. I'll stay with you."

"Hey! It's just a which, zombie and a ghost. Not nearly as bad as some mythological creature. I can handle myself."

"Yeah, I know. But under that spell, these are still humans. Cronus knows we wouldn't really want to hurt them. He's playing that to his advantage. We can't pull out our full force on them. But who knows what types of powers he's given them. I would bet this isn't even his final plan. It's just buying him time for now."

"You're probably right there. Well all we have to do is out run them then."

"Not exactly, Theresa. They may be criminals, and after all of this is over we'll erase their memories and send them back to jail, but we still have to get them back to the school so we can change them back."

"True." He has a point there. We can't just leave them like that. "So now what?"

Shaggy's P.O.V:

Well, I have one word to describe the monster that is now towering over us. AHHHHHH! What the heck is that thing? It looks like a half tiger-half-dragon-half bull thingy!

"Okay, now I'm a believer." Velma says. If it had of been a normal day I would of ranted on about how I was right all along, monsters did exist, then talk about how hungry I was. But no. Today was an I'm-going-to-freak-out-now day.

"I know how to take it out! Velma and I will just have to alter my PMR enough for the amount of electricity it shoots to knock this thing out," Odie says.

"Genius!" She gets up and walks over and the nerd squad works away.

"Um, hurry up! Like, this thing is like scary man!" I say.

"Rah, really rary!" The thing starts to chase Scoob and I, and oh, look! IT BREATHES FIRE!

"Hang in there, guys!" I can hear Velma say.

"Got it!" Odie runs up behind the thing, takes aim, and shoots it with electricity. Wow, that's got to hurt. Eventually, the creature collapses on the ground. "That should only be enough to knock it out for a little while, so we have to get out of here!" I agree with Odie. "I'm going to call Jay."

Odie whips out his PMR and makes the call. A response comes shortly.

"Odie, make it quick! We're kind of in the middle of something here," a muffled voice comes back.

"Jay, I was looking at the GPS function on the PMR, and the two tunnels we took meet up ahead!"

"Okay, start heading that direction. We'll meet up there in a little while. I have to go. See you soon!" The PMR cuts out.

"Okay, so lets make our way down that tunnel."

"Like, sounds good," I say. Odie and Velma start walking up ahead, talking about the latest news stories and inventions. Is it just me, or is there more than just a geeky know-it-all bond between those two?

**So sorry for the long wait! This hopefully makes up for it. I have some news. Unfortunately, over winter break I won't be able to access Fanfiction for two weeks. I'm going to Mexico! YAY! If I can get one more update in before then, I'll try. It might be hard to keep me on task, though because I have this idea for a Hunger Games story that won't go away. Reviews might help with that. Back to this, it seems as though I might have introduced a new pairing…well you'll have to wait and see where that goes! Thanks for putting up with the delays and long author's notes!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh. How long has it been since I've updated this? I'm sorry. But if you read my profile, I did say I was taking a break from this story so I could focus on my other one. Besides, life outside of Fanfiction took over for a little while. Anyways, you've waited long enough, so I'll stop ranting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own COTT, nor do I own Scooby Doo.**

Theresa's P.O.V:

"I have an idea!" I yell to the rest of the group. Slowly standing up, I hop over to Herry for support. Jay pulls the scythe out of his shirt and stands up

"Oh yeah? Well let's hear it!" he yells back. I turn to Herry.

"Could you give me a piggy back?" I ask him. He nods and lifts me onto his back. "Archie, Atlanta, run ahead of us. When you get to the end of the tunnel, use your whip to make a trip wire. The rest of us will act as bait." They nod and run ahead. The rest of us start moving after them, and the creatures start to follow us.

Right when we come to a fork in the tunnel, the others emerge too. Before I can tell him to stop, Herry runs right into Shaggy, Odie and Velma. We all fall to the ground.

"That like, hurt a lot," Shaggy says, getting up and rubbing his backside.

"What were you running from?" Odie asks, allowing Herry to pull him to his feet.

"I'll explain later, just run. And watch out for the trip wire Atlanta and Archie are setting up at the end of the tunnel," I tell him. He gives me a confused look, but then he and Velma take off down the tunnel, following Neil, Fred and Daphne who had run past us. I get back on Herry's back just in time to hear that the monsters have caught up with us. We start to run again, and by now I can see the entrance to the cave.

"Jump!" I yell to Herry, as Archie's whip comes into view. He does so, and just as the monsters catch up to us, they have no time to. They trip over the wire, and land hard on the ground. Jay throws a net over them, and I hop off of Herry's back so he can drag them back.

"Hera will know what to do with them," Jay says, and pulls his PMR out of his pocket to call Hermes for a portal. Just as he is about to do so, A portal opens a couple of feet in front of us. But this one is the wrong colour. This easily recognizable portal belongs to none other than Cronus. Not even seconds after it opens, a pair of hands, most likely belonging to one of Cronus's giants, because of the size reaches out and grabs the net, and the contents of it. Just as quickly as it opened, the portal closed.

"Are you kidding me?" Atlanta yells. She's about to storm off and punch a tree or something, but Archie grabs her arm and forces her to stay. She could probably take him, but she decides to stick around. That doesn't stop him from shaking his lingering hand off her arm, though. The poor girl is way to oblivious for her own good. "Honestly, I thought these guys were just a distraction! What does Cronus want with them now? "

"You know just as much as we do Atlanta. But right now we need to go and find Cronus. I called Hermes, and he's going to send a portal for you and Theresa. You two are going to see Chiron, while Archie, Odie, Herry, Neil and I are going back to the dorm to locate Cronus."

"You have to be kidding me!" Now she's really mad, I note. "You are honestly going to send me to see Chiron? I mean, Theresa I understand, but..."

"Hey!" I interrupt. "I can handle myself just as well as you can." She just scowls at me.

"You are both going back. You can join us at the dorm later," Jay states firmly. This guy can be really stubborn sometimes.

"And what about us?" Fred asks.

"Oh, well thank you for helping us find our friends, but you'd better allow us to take care of this from now on out. It really was a joy seeing you again. Bye now," Jay waves at him, motioning for him to leave.

"No way! We are coming with you. Despite the minor change in circumstances, these are all criminals we have dealt with before. You need us as much as we need you."

This guy seems equally stubborn. I honestly didn't think that was possible. You can see why they didn't get along to well…

"Fine." Jay grumbles. He obviously isn't very excited about spending more time with his beloved friend. Just then, a portal appears in front of us. That's our cue. I hop over to Atlanta and wrap my arm around her shoulder. We say goodbye to the others, who are working on a plan on how to get back, and with me limping and her walking, Atlanta and I make our way through the portal, and into the sanctuary of the gods.

**So sorry it was so short! Review! Constructive Criticism welcome! **


End file.
